Takashi Belajar Menulis
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Takashi terkesiap melihat Mama menyiapkan buku tulis dan pensil setelah selesai menyusun buku-buku di perpustakaan. Ini pertanda Mama akan menyuruh Takashi belajar menulis lagi!


_**Story by: Bekantan Hijau**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Yuki Midorikawa.**_

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Family/Drama.**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, Child!Takashi, AU, maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Takashi Belajar Menulis**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Takashi terkesiap melihat Mama menyiapkan buku tulis dan pensil setelah selesai menyusun buku-buku di perpustakaan. Ini pertanda Mama akan menyuruh Takashi belajar menulis lagi!

Cepat-cepat Takashi berlari masuk ke kamar, bersembunyi di dalam lemari baju. Takashi tidak mau belajar menulis! Merangkai satu huruf dengan huruf lain, susah! Takashi enggak mau! Takashi mau main saja atau menggambar! Kenapa, sih, Mama suka sekali menyuruh Takashi belajar membaca dan menulis? Kenapa enggak kayak Papa yang lebih suka Takashi menggambar?

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara Mama berseru memanggil Takashi. Ih, tidak mau! Takashi makin meringkuk ke sudut dalam lemari, dengan begini, Mama tidak akan bisa menemukannya.

"Takashiiii! Takashi di mana, Sayang?" suara Mama mencari-cari Takashi terdengar menggema. "Anak Mama _ngumpet_ , ya? Sini dong, Sayang!"

Takashi tidak peduli, berusaha mengabaikan.

"Sayang, besok Mama mau ke pasar sekalian ke rumah nenek. Takashi ikut, tidak? Bantu Mama nulis daftarnya, ya. Mama mau masak."

Pasar?

Mata Takashi berbinar cerah.

Wow! Takashi suka sekali pasar! Tentu saja Takashi ikut! Apalagi kalau sama Papa! Di pasar, Takashi bisa melihat banyak sekali benda berjejer yang dijual. Ada ikan, belut, ayam mentah, sayur-sayuran, baju, bahkan mainan! Meski Takashi suka kecewa, kucingnya yang bernama Nyanko tak boleh ikut dibawa—takut hilang.

Takashi buru-buru keluar dari lemari, tergesa-gesa menghampiri Mama yang sedang memakai apron di dapur.

"Mamaaaa!"

Mama menoleh, beliau tersenyum melihat putri kesayangannya muncul dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Mama mau beli apa? Takashi yang catat! Pika yang catat!" Seru Takashi.

Mama jadi gemas dan mencubit pipinya, lalu mengangsurkan buku tulis pada Takashi.

"Catat, ya." Mama mengambil beberapa buah telur, membelakangi Takashi. "Mama mau beli terong."

Takashi menulisnya. "T-E ... te," ejanya, "R-O ... ro ... N ... ron!"

"Pinter." Mama mengecup pelipis Takashi sambil memecah telur dan mencampurnya dalam mangkuk.

Takashi tersipu malu, namun segera mengernyit ketika menyadari ada yang kurang.

"TERON," bacanya.

Rasanya ada yang kurang ...

"Ufufu." Mama tertawa. "Sayang, masih kurang, lho. Mana huruf terakhir?" tanya Mama.

Takashi membaca tulisannya. "TERON ... Te ... rong! Terong! G! Huruf G!"

"Benar, Sayang." Mama mengocok telur.

Takashi menulisnya lagi.

"Berikutnya, Mama mau beli sirup. Nanti Takashi yang beli, ya. Untuk Papa," pinta Mama.

"Un!" Takashi mengangguk semangat dan mencatatnya. Wow, betapa bangganya ia nanti bisa membelikan Papa! Apalagi Papa memang suka minum jus, juuuuus~!

"Terus, Mama mau beli gula," lanjut Mama.

Takashi mengejanya lagi dan menulis dalam buku tulis.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, daftar belanjaan Mama yang panjang pun selesai ditulis. Tepat sekali Mama selesai memasak, hari ini makan telur dadar yang membungkus nasi.

"Aku pulang!"

Suara derap langkah terdengar menggema. Kak Madara muncul sembari melepas tas sekolah, menghambur mendekati Mama.

"Mamaaa~! Mama! Mama! Hari ini Madara dapat nilai seratus!"

"Duh~ anak Mama pinter~" Mama memeluk sambil menyentil hidung Kak Madara.

"Tapi anak mama bau _acem_ , ih. Mandi dulu sana."

Kak Madara mengeluh, tetapi tetap menurut. Sebelum ke kamar, Kak Madara menyempatkan diri memeluk gemas Takashi.

"Taka-chaaan~!"

Takashi meronta tidak mau dipeluk Kak Madara, pipinya digosok-gosok lucu dengan pipi Kak Madara.

"Kakak bauuuu~!" Cetus Takashi cemberut, pipinya menggembung makin tembem. Kak Madara mencium gemas pipi gembul adiknya.

Mama tertawa melihatnya.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
